jarpsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Basisregeln
Was ist ein Rollenspiel Anatomie eines Charakters Spielkonzepte Konflikt: Eine Interaktion zwischen zwei Charaktern Probe: Erfolg und Misserfolg von Aktionen bestimmen (Es geht vorallem darum das Probenmodell so selbsterklärend und allgemeingültig zu machen, dass auch neueinsteiger sofort verstehen wie es Funktioniert. Dazu gehören auch treffende Namen, damit alle vom gleichen reden.) Erfolgsproben: Die einfachste Probe: Der Spielleiter verlangt eine Probe auf eine Fertigkeit und nennt einen Probewert, auch Mindestwurf genannt. Der Spieler würfelt mit einem W12 und addiert den Gesamtwert der Fertigkeit (Summe von Basisfertigkeit und Fertigkeit), dies ist der Probewert. Ist der Probeergebnis gleich oder über dem Probewert, so war die Probe erfolgreich. Ansonsten ist sie gescheitert. Mindestwürfe können auch in Worten formuliert werden. Probe-Modifikatoren Den Umständen entsprechend kann der Spielleiter auch Modifikatoren nennen. Diese werden mit Probeergebnis summiert. Verschiedene Typen von Proben Vergleichende Proben Diese Art von Probe findet statt, wenn zwei Charakter einen Konflikt austragen. Beide Charaktere würfeln je einen W20 und addiern ihren Fertigkeitswert hinzu. Je nach Situation kommen individuelle Modifikatoren dazu. Derjenige, der den höheren Wert erreicht, gewinnt den Wettstreit Zusammengefasste Proben Ist es in einer Situation nicht erforderlich, dass alle Spieler eine Probe ablegen, so kann stattdessen eine Zusammengefasste Probe stattfinden. Lediglich der Spieler mit dem höchsten, resp. tiefsten Fertigkeitswert (je nachdem ob bester Erfolg oder Scheitern einer Probe überprüft werden) würfelt. Das Ergebnis seiner Probe bestimmt den Ausgang der Aktion. Beispiel: Alriks Gruppe schleicht in der Festung 'Unumgängliche Verdammnis' herum. Sie sind von Feinden umgeben und schleichen gerade über den Marktplatz. Da plötzlich droht Entdeckung! Der Charakter mit dem niedrigsten Schleichen-Wert legt stellvertretend für seine Gruppe eine Fertigkeitsprobe ab. Ist seine Fertigkeitsprobe erfolgreich, so wurde die Gruppe nicht entdeckt. Misslingt der Wurf, so werden sie entdeckt, gefangen, gefoltert und getötet. Tragisch. Mehrfach-Proben: Bei einer Mehrfach Probe wird eine bestimmte Anzahl Würfel gleichzeitig geworfen. Das Ergebniss wird anschliessend für jeden Würfel einzeln bestimmt, wobei der Spieler die Reihenfolge, in der die Würfel ausgewertet werden, bestimmen darf. Variante: Selektive Mehrfach Proben: Auch hier werden mehrere Würfel gleichzeitig geworfen. Jedoch tragen nicht alle zum ergebniss bei, sondern der Spieler darf sich eine Bestimmte anzahl daraus aussuchen, die das ergebniss bestimmen. Die restlichen würfel haben keinen einfluss. Kombinierte Probe: Dabei werden Proben auf mehrere Fertigkeiten in einer Probe zusammengefasst. Nur wenn der Wurfergebnis und Fertigkeitswert jeder Fertigkeit über dem Vergleichswert liegen gilt die Probe als bestanden. Andernfalls gilt die Probe als gescheitert und alle Aktionen misslungen. Sequenzielle Probe: Der Erfolg mehrerer sequenzieller Aktionen wird in einer sequenziellen Probe bestimmt. Dabei wird mit einem W20 gewürfelt und der Erfolg der einzelnen Fertigkeitsproben der Reihe nach überprüft. Scheitert eine Probe, so werden alle folgenden Fertigkeitsproben als gescheitert betrachtet. Vollständige Probe: Der Spieler kann die Probe so häufig wiederholen, bis das Ergebnis der Fertigkeitsproben den Probewert erreicht hat. Jede Probe nimmt dabei eine vom Spielleiter festgelegte Zeiteinheit ein. Raphael Bosshard Mitwirkende der Version 0.6.0 „Black Jack“ Max Biedermann André Dubach Raphael Bosshard Mitwirkende der Version 0.5.0 "Bite the bullet" Adrian Frei Urs Vögeli Claudio Bentz Michael Lehmann Max Biedermann Raphael Bosshard Mitwirkende der Version 0.4.1 "Braindead" Adrian Frei Urs Voegeli Michael Lehmann Raphael Bosshard Mitwirkende der Version 0.3.2 "Rossbart" Steffan Lauchenauer Urs Voegeli Joel Beeler Claudio Mettler Raphael Bosshard Mitwirkende der Version 0.3.1 "Guruguru" Silvio Peng Céline Hundertpfund Steffan Lauchenauer Urs Voegeli Joel Beeler Claudio Mettler Raphael Bosshard Mitwirkende bis Version 0.3.1 "Guruguru" Urs Voegeli Joel Beeler Claudio Mettler Dominik Wartenweiler Raphael Bosshard =Listen= Fertigkeiten Zauber und Gegenzauber Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände Table 8: Beispiel für Waffenschäden, Waffengattung und Waffenschadenmodifikatoren Table 9: Rüstungen; Schutz und Behinderung =Copyright= Copyright © 1997-20078 Raphael Bosshard Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.1 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with the no invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license can be retrieved from http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html